Atrapados
by Karkinos
Summary: Bueno...encerrados en una habitacion, demasiado calor...tension...¿Que sucederá?Será...¿¿AMOR?UN GD..Mi bonnus trac para todas las ke me han seguido
1. Default Chapter

Bueno aquí va una de mis pruebas con esta pareja....Va dedicado a Andy que me a ayudado a subir estas cosas como está en ingles!!!jajaj ke lio!!Bueno, ya se que esta horrible, pero no me maten....

Draco y Ginny.

Estaban en el mes de Febrero, y hacia un calor insoportable, nadie sabia porque era, nadie se explicaba como en invierno, pudiese hacer un calor tan agobiante.

Los profesores iban con manga corta, y con las túnicas mas finas que tenían, a los alumnos se les había permitido recortar sus trajes y modelarlos a su antojo hasta que la ola de calor terminase, incluso las clases de adivinación se habían pospuesto por el horrible calor que hacía y porque cinco alumnos habían sufrido deshidratación y verdareras alucinaciones.

Era la segunda clase que tenían Ginny y Luna en la mañana, el termómetro marcaba 40 grados. Se les cerraban los ojos de ensimismamiento. Por fin acabó la clase y se dirigieron al comedor, aunque pasaron antes por los baños para refrescarse.

Ya en el pasillo se encontraron con Hermione, Harry y Ron, estos dos iban con la camisa empapada de agua y muy poco abrochada dejando mostrar sus maravillosos cuerpos. La corbata iba con el nudo muy suelto. Hermione no había modificado casi nada su traje, únicamente, se había recortado la camisa de las mangas y se había quitado las medias.

-¿Qué haces Ginny?¡Tápate un poco!- Dijo su hermano, al ver que se había recortado mucho la falda y se había hecho un nudo en la camisa mostrando el vientre

-Déjala Ron, va muy guapa-Harry le guiñó un ojo y esta se puso colorada.

-Ron tiene razón, aunque haga mucho calor, no se puede ir...

-¡Oh! Vamos Hermione hace mucho calor para que vayamos tapadas como monjas, hasta el cuello-Le replicó Luna, Hermione iba a contestar a Luna cuando Ron la interrumpió

-Bueno vamos al comedor que tengo un hambre...

Los cinco se fueron al comedor. Howarts se había convertido en un verdadero apogeo de nuevos trajes, cada uno lo había mejorado a su manera incluso lo cabiaron de color.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora Luna?

-Creo que defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿Has traído los apuntes que te pasé en la primera clase?-Ginny rebuscó en su mochila, primero tranquila y luego impacientemente.

-¡No los tengo! Debí de dejármelos olvidados en la torre cuando me los distes..y los deje allí porque llegábamos tarde a Historia de la Magia...

Les dijo que empezasen a comer sin ella, que volvería dentro de un rato pues la torre estaba lejos del comedor. Corrió por los pasillos, aunque no mucho, porque entonces se le descubrirían sus vergüenzas (N/A ya me entienden ¿no?)

Cuando por fin llegó al aula que estaba en la torre oeste, había alguien allí dentro.

-Lo siento me e dejado aquí unos apuntes y venía a buscarlos...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos grises, que la examinaban con protuberancia, ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que reaccionó.

-¿No me has escuchado?-Dijo sarcástica-Vengo a por unos apuntes que me e olvidado...espera ¿y tu que haces?

-A segunda hora tenia aquí clase, y me han castigado a trasladar todos los materiales del profesor de esta aula a otra, ya lo he hecho así que me voy a ir...

-¿Por qué?¿Qué van a hacer aquí?

-Haces muchas preguntas pobretona...Pero para complacerte te diré que la van a cerrar porque hace demasiado calor y nos podría pasar algo.

Ginny se puso furiosa por lo que le había dicho y le lanzó la mas gélida de sus miradas.

-Así que si no quieres que nos quedemos aquí encerrados, sal deprisa, que no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo.

-¿Te crees que yo contigo si?- Ginny se dio media vuelta, se dispuso a salir cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, intentó abrirla, y no podía

-¡Apartate! Estúpida Weasly, por tu culpa nos hemos quedado aquí arriba encerrados.

-Si no hubieses perdido tu precioso tiempo explicándomelo, ahora yo estaría comiendo con mis amigos...

-¿A si?¿Te refieres al cara rajada, la sangre-sucia, tu hermano el gallina y Luna la loca? Si a esos los llamas tu amigos...

-Es verdad, es mejor considerar a dos orangutanes y a unas cuantas niñatas sin cerebro amigas...Gracias por enseñarme el concepto de amistad-Le dijo Ginny llena de ira a Draco.

-Esta bien, como tu quieras...Pero pasará bastante tiempo hasta que nos encuentren, aquí estamos encerrados por un hechizo...

-Pues ponte cómodo, voy a abrir la ventana, aquí hace demasiado calor...

La chica intentó abrirla pero no pudo, Draco, mas impulsado por el calor que por cortesía fue a ayudarla.

-Aparta-Ginny se retiró y al hacerlo se había quedado pegada al cuerpo y a dos centímetros de la cara de Draco. Sus miradas se encontraron, él alzó el brazo, y intentó abrir la ventana, pero no podía.

-Atascada...-Ginny reaccionó y se separo rapidamente de él, se sentó en uno de los pupitres, abanicándose con un papiro.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, a veces se miraban el uno al otro, pero apartaban sus miradas rápidamente. Pasó el tiempo y rompieron el silencio.

-¿Qué tal con Pansy? El otro día oí que pasasteis las navidades juntos. Al parecer esa orangutana y tu llevais una relación formal- Ginny se rió de él, Malfoy le dedicó la peor de sus miradas, y luego sonrió.

-Sus padres son amigos de la familia, no tengo nada con ella así que no te pongas celosa aun...Esa "orangutana" no es mi tipo.¿Qué tal tu con cara rajada?¿Te sigue ignorando?

-Harry no me ignora-Le reprochó- Además ya...ya no me gusta, solo somos amigos.

Se hizo otro silencio sepulcral, el calor iba en aunmento, Draco se desabrocho la camisa y se la quitó. Ginny pudo admirar su hermosa musculatura, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba marcado, y su piel era blanca como la leche.

"La verdad es que esta bastante bien"(N/A bastante no es la palabra, la palabra es impresionantemente...)Pensó Ginny

-Que pasa pobretona ¿Te gusto?- Draco se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja se le había quedado mirando. Esta se puso colorada, apartó la vista.

-Más quisieses tu, Malfoy...

_FLASH BACK_

La ola de calor había empezado, todos estaban en sus clases metidos, absortos por esa neblina calurosa, las clases del día habían acabado, Ginny se fue al lago, decidió refrescarse, mientras que venían los demás.

Se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bañador, no era la única que se estaba bañando, había chicos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor y no muy lejos de ella estaban unos de Slytherin.

Se metió en el agua, e hizo unas cuantas brazadas, buceó durante un rato con los ojos cerrados. Cuando iba a tomar aire los abrió y chocó contra una cabeza, gritó pero el agua acalló su grito, los dos subieron a la superficie.

-¡Malfoy!

-Weasly, mira por donde nadas, suficiente que tengo que toparme contigo en los pasillos como para encima ahora también en el agua...

-¡Cállate! Eres insufrible...-Grito la muchacha, se dio media vuela y se disponía a irse cuando él le hizo una aguadilla. Se giró bruscamente, cuando consiguió salir del agua. Durante un buen rato estuvieron persiguiéndose mutuamente, hasta que la llamó una voz.

-Ginny, ¿Estas bien?- era Harry, llevaba puesto el bañador y se sumergió en el agua. Ron iba detrás.

-Bueno Weasly, un placer.-Malfoy se fue, a donde estaban sus amigos, donde empezaron a reirse.

-¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?-Harry tomó a Ginny en sus brazos.

-No que va, estoy bien gracias.

-Será imbécil el niñato este....

Desde ese momento Ginny miraba con otros ojos al muchacho de la mirada gris, se sentía atraida por él, le gustaba y no podía sacarse esa obsesion de la cabeza, lo había intentado pero no podía.

No era la unica que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a alguien, Draco, no dejaba de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en su pelo, en sus ojos..No podía estar enamorado de ella, no podía, era imposible, desafiaría las leyes de la naturaleza, los matarían a los dos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo menos había 45 grados de temperatura, suerte que tenían las varitas y podían convocar sorbetes de limón, aun que eso no era suficiente. Por el sudor la camiseta de la chica estaba empapada y se le trasparentaba todo, Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, era hermosa, hermosa como ninguna chica..

Ginny no pudo más, sentia que la camisa le traspasaba la piel y decidió quitársela...

-¿Qué estas haciendo?¿Acaso quieres impresionarme?

-Llevo el bikini debajo, tranquilo, no quiero impresionarte...

-Es una lástima..-Draco estaba apoyado en la pared, en una postura muy muy sexi

-¡Qué es una lástima?-Ginny se levantó del asiento

-Que cara rajada no este aquí para verte..-intentó disimular el Slytherin

-¡No llames así a Harry!-Se acercó a él enojada.

-¿Qué pasa me vas a pegar?-la cogió de los brazos y la juntó a él, notaban cada vez mas su respiración, -¿Qué me vas ha hacer, Ginny?

Era la primera vez que no la insultaba, que la llamaba por su nombre, la primera vez que su mirada era ardiente y dulce.

-No...No voy ha hacer eso...-Se puso colorada. No se creía lo que estaba pasando, ella y Malfoy juntos, que asco, penso primero, pero luego ella se sentía protegida, se sentia a gusto cuando él la tocaba, lo deseaba, lo quería para ella sola, pero no podía arriesgarse y quedar en ridículo delante de él....

En fin, ya esta la primera parte acabada...si quieren subo las demas, je je...aunke lo dudo..En fin!Espero que sus tomatazos no sean muy fuertes Besos!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Cre que ya conseguí subir la segunda parte...no esta muy bien...pero compréndalo, es mi primer fic....bueno muchísimas gracias a todas por sus rr, y les digo que si me quieren agregar al msn yo estaré encantada de hablar con ustedes muchos besazos!!!!!!!

-¡No llames así a Harry!-Se acercó a él enojada.

-¿Qué pasa me vas a pegar?-la cogió de los brazos y la juntó a él, notaban cada vez mas su respiración, -¿Qué me vas ha hacer, Ginny?

Era la primera vez que no la insultaba, que la llamaba por su nombre, la primera vez que su mirada era ardiente y dulce.

-No...No voy ha hacer eso...-Se puso colorada. No se creía lo que estaba pasando, ella y Malfoy juntos, que asco, penso primero, pero luego ella se sentía protegida, se sentia a gusto cuando él la tocaba, lo deseaba, lo quería para ella sola, pero no podía arriesgarse y quedar en ridículo delante de él.

Esperó una respuesta, Draco quería besarla, quería tomarla en sus brazos y acariciarla, besarla, la amaba, aunque nadie permitiese su amor, no podía evitarlo. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella, pero no sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería arriesgarse.

-¿Entonces?¿Qué me haras?

-Nada...

-¿Nada?

-Solamente....

-¿Si?

No podía aguantar mas, aquellos ojos la camelaban le invitaban a pobar su lavios rojos, así que no esperó mas y se avalanzó sobre ellos, le dio un tierno y profundo beso, que él supo corresponder de maravilla, al rato se separaron.

-Besarte-Ginny volvió a besar al muchacho, cada vez hacía mas calor en la habitación.

-Pues no pares-le contestó él. Draco la tomó en sus brazos, la besaba apasionadamente, la tumbó en una de las mesas cuando...

-¡¡Ginny!!¡¡Ginny!!-Era la voz de Luna, venía por el pasillo y unos pasos se acercaban.

-Viene Luna, nos descubrirá...

-La puerta está cerrada, no podrá pasar, pero si no le dices que estamos aquí, sospecharan todos algo cuando nos descubran, aún así tendran que venir los profesores a abrir la puerta...

-Está bien, espera un momento..,-Ginny se incorporó, se acerco a la puerta.-¡Luna!¡estoy aquí encerrada con Malfoy, se ha sellado la puerta por un encantamiento de Dumbledore!¡Ves a buscarlo por favor!.

-¿Cómo... ?Es igual, en seguida vuelvo...-Se oyeron de nuevo unos pasao que se alejaban.

Draco se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó fuertemente, le miró a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-La besó, pero ella se separó en seguida-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué sientes tu por mi?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué que sientes tu por mi? Que si me quieres o después de esta tarde me olvidaras...

-Es imposible olvidar tus ojos miel y tu pelo rojo, y mas si he pasado con ellos las mejores horas de mi vida-Ginny abrió los ojos nunca se esperaba que Draco iba a expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera tan, romántica.

-Tengo miedo ha decirlo pero...Draco te quiero, te amo y nunca me ha gustado ningún chico como tu...

-No tengas miedo, yo también te quiero.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron besándose y acariciándose, se querían, pero no podían evitar el saber que pronto regresaría Luna con algún profesor y acabaría su felicidad.

-¿Qué haremos para vernos? No podemos publicar esto, nadie debe saberlo...

-Este sabado, van a Howsmeid todos los alumnos, porque han hecho una pista de hielo, no se como, pensaba ir pero...podríamos quedarnos nosotros en el castillo y..planear un día para nosotros dos solos...

-¡Eso es fantastico!- Esta bien, fingiré haberme puesto enferma, y me quedaré aquí..

Escucharon unos pasos y al profesor Dumbledore, a Mcgonagall y a Snape, rezar porque no estuviesen muertos de calor, o no se hubiesen deshidratado o peor aún se hubiesen matado entre ellos. Recuperaron la compostura, se vistiron y pusieron malas caras, como de haber estado riñendo todo el tiempo.

-¡Encantun fliuré!- Dijo Dumbledore deprisa.

La puerta se abrió, una corriente de aire freco, para los dos muchachos se les vino a la cara, se abalanzaron sobre la puerta para tomar aire fresco. Dumbledore pasó a la habitación y vio todo eso lleno de vasos de sorbete de limón.

-Menos mal que os habéis hidratado mientras tanto, podíais haber muerto. Lo que me intriga ahora es saber como os pudisteis quedar encerrados los dos ahí.

-Es que...-Empezó a decir Ginny, pero de pronto se mareó y se calló se lleno al suelo.

-¡¡Weasly!!- gritó Snape

-¡¡Ginny!!-Gritó Luna intentando sostenerla.

-¡Señorita Weasly!-McGonagall empezó a abanicarla

-Ay que llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería, Snape si es tan amable...-Albus Dumbledore estaba muy mayor para cargar con la joven y le hizo gesto a Severus para que la cogiese. Éste se agacho y la tomó en sus brazos. Draco quería ayudarla, quería acompañarla a la enfermería, pero no podía...-Quizas Malfoy debería ir también allí, se le ve muy palido. Señorita Lovegood, por favor vaya a clase, y por salvarles la vida a sus compañeros, diez puntos para Grifiindor

-¡Si!- se entusiasmo, pero luego recuperó la compostura..Ehm...no ha sido nada-miró a su mejor amiga –esta tarde iré a verla. Dicho esto se fue.

Snape trasladó a la muchacha a la enfermería, detrás iba malfoy, quería pegar a Snape, por llevarla. Llegaron y la depositó en una de las camas. Malfoy se sentó en una a su lado. La señora Pomfrey, tomó la temperatura a la niña, y estaba muy caliente, reincorporándola, le dio a beber un extraño líquido, muy muy frío, y la volvió a recostar, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Malfoy, y le "aconsejó", aunque mas bien le ordenó que se quedase allí por lo menos una noche hasta que se recuperase.

La señora Pomfrey se fue, y los dejó a los dos solos. El muchacho se levantó se hacercó a ella, le retiró el pelo de la frente y la besó.

Ya habían acabado las clases, Luna se dirigió corriendo ha la enfermería. Pasó como una bala, tropezando con gente de Slytherin que iban a ver a Draco, ni siquiera se disculpó, hasta que su carrera se vio interrumpida por un obstáculo en su camino...

-Pansy quita tu feo trasero de aquí.

-Cállate Lovegood, quiero que sepas que como Draki, no se recupere, tu a amiga se va a llevar una paliza...

-¡Y dos si una se te hace corta! Deja de decir estupideces, y ves con Caki, ¡ay! perdón, con Draki jajaja.-Pasó de ella y siguió andando hasta toparse con un gran numero de personas de su casa. Se tuvo que agachar e ir arrastrándose para llegar hasta su amiga. Cuando se incorporó vio que sentados en la cama estaban Hermione, Harry y Ron. Ginny estaba incorporada, con una almohada detrás, y abrigada hasta arriba, cuando vio una maraña de pelo rubio asomarse por debajo de la cama, y alzarse unos grandes ojos azules.

-¿¡Pero que haces!?¡Con este calor y con jersey, te va a dar un patatús!

-Jajaja no Luna, es que con lo que me ha dado la Señora Pomfrey se me a quedado el cuerpo helado, hasta mañana no podré salir de aquí, y mucho menos salir del castillo...

-¡¡Pero si pasado mañana es la visita a Hosgmeide!!Y habías quedado con Harry para ir...

-La verdad es que es una lástima que no pueda venir, quería que pasásemos el dia juntos-Harry la tomó de la mano-Pero en fin tendré que ir con estos dos...

-Creo que tampoco pasaría nada si vinieses con Ron y conmigo, además Luna estará por allí cerca...¿no?

-No, que va yo ya he quedado para ir con alguien..

-¡¡Buenos chicos!!¡¡Se acabó la hora de visitas!!¡¡Todos fuera!!

-Mañana nos vemos-Luna se despidió de Ginny-¡Mejórate!

Cuando iban a salir a fuera, Harry se retardó mas, se quedó con Ginny un momento para decirle una cosa a solas.

-Quería que hablasemos de nosotros, y quería preguntarte una cosa...

-Harry aquí no..-miró de soslayo a Draco que los observaba, y estaba apretando mas los puños.-No es el mejor momento...

-Entiendo Gin...¡En fin! Te traeré un regalo...-La besó en la frente y se fue.

Se cerraron las puertas de la enfermería y la vieja enfermera se fue a haceer sus quehaceres. Malfoy no se había perdido nada de lo que había hecho Harry durante toda la tarde, saludarla de manera afectuosa, abrazarla, besarla de vez en cuando...No podía permitir que se la robase, no podía dejar escapar a Ginny, su pequeña Ginny.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Draco.

-¿Cómo que quien me gusta?

-Si, que si te gusta ese Potter...-apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza- esta tarde estaba demasiado afectuoso contigo, ¿No crees?

-¿Estas celoso? Ya sabes con quien he pasado el día, ya sabes con quien me e besado ya sabes...a quien amo..

-Yo estoy celoso de que mi chica se bese con otro, y no se a quien amas, pues no estas ni con uno ni con otro-su tono de voz empezó a subir.

-Draco te quiero a ti, Harry es solo un amigo, el día que quiera algo conmigo lo voy a rechazar, porque estaré contigo, solamente contigo...Te quiero maldito cabezota.-Ginny se levantó y se fue a la cama de Draco, y se recosto junto a él.

Estuvieron un rato acariciándose, hasta que escucharon pasos que se aproximaban, Ginny volvió a su cama, y se hizo la dormida.

Una sombra se acercaba lentamente, era de una chica muy corpulenta. Los pasos cesaron. Se escuchó un pequeño susurro, y luego como Malfoy se incorporaba en la cama. Ginny se giró y entornó los ojos, y vio a Pansy Parkinson inclinada sobre Draco muy cerca de su cara.

-Eh...Pansy...¿Qué haces aquí?-Draco estaba muy nervioso-Vete, no quiero estar contigo ahora, estoy cansado..

-Pero Draco, me he colado aquí por ti..solo para verte-Aunque ella no pudiese verlo, Ginny estaba haciéndole burla y Draco la miraba y no podía casi ni aguantarse las ganas de reir.

Tras decirle varias veces con desprecio que se marchase, ella aceptó resignada a irse, no tenia otra opcion además, devia irse a dormir.

-Veo que tienes muchas fans Draco...

-Lo siento es mi vida personal...-dijo burlándose-Tendras que soportar a mis fans, no me dejan tranquilo ni un momento...

-Pues tu tendras que aguantar a Harry, que aunque sea un solo chico me quiere mucho y siempre me esta haciendo regalos, así que...no te pongas celoso-Ahora era Ginny la que se estaba riendo de él. Draco puso cara de enfado y se dio media vuelta en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas.

-Vete entonces con él a hogsmeade, a mi no me importa.-Mintió. Estaba enfadándose de verdad, no le gustaban que le hiciesen a el esas bromas.

Notó que se hundía la cama, y que se levantaban las sábanas, una mano se puso en su cintura, y otra en su pelo. Pronto esa mano subió por la camiseta del muchacho, tocando cada músculo suyo.

Esto hizo que al Slytherin se le pusiese la carne de gallina, y un escalofrío recorriese todo el cuerpo. Se giró bruscamente, y se puso encima de ella, que intentó zafarse de el. Juguetearon un rato el un con el otro, pero no devían hacer mucho ruido o Madame Pomfrey los descubriría.

Así en silencio empezó el romance de Ginny y Draco

Bueno el final me quedó un poco ridículo...Lo siento...creo que el proximo cap me quedara mejor...en fin bss y nos vemos!!!!


	3. El Lago

Bueno, siento no haberlo subido antes, y lo dicho, enfermos del corazón, abstenerse..Ok?Ahm, se verá a Snape con una mujer, Kien será?Léanlo plis y dejen RR...u

Era sabado, todo el mundo estaba esperando la visita Hogsmeide. Todos los alumnos estaban en la entrada del castillo, esperando a que diesen el permiso para ir. Habían abierto una pista de hielo, lográndola mantener con unos cuantos hechizos.

La emocion reinaba en el ambiente. Los tres amigos estaban junto a Ginny. Harry la tenia entre sus brazos, Ginny miraba desesperadamente porque el Slytherin no estuviese mirando.

La chica se había puesto un jersey azul marino, y unos vaqueros, mientras que los demas iban en manga corta. En realidad Ginny ya estaba bien, pero debía fingir ante los ojos de ellos.

Ron tenía la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón vaquero de Hermione, que se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes muy corta. Luna se acercó a ellos, y le dio a su amiga un pellizco en el brazo.

La profesora Mcgonagall, una de las responsable de llevar a todos los alumnos junto con Trelawnew, Sprout y el profesor Flitwicht, anunció que ya era hora de partir. Todos salieron de la estancia, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior.

¡Pasáoslo bien- gritó la muchacha

¡Así lo haremos pequeña- Harry le guiño un ojo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Dijo la contraseña y pasó a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se puso el bikini negro, y encima una minifalda amarilla junto con una camiseta abrochada al cuello.

Cogió la toalla y se dirigió a donde había quedado con Draco. A escondidas, bajo las escaleras, atravesó las puertas y se encaminó al otro lado del lago, al sitio mas alejado, donde había unos pequeños arbustos y unos cuantos arboles, llenos de hojas, que les ocultarían. Cuando llegó allí estaba Draco ya sentado, conun bañador negro y naranja. Había una cesta con comida, al parecer de las cocinas.

Ella tiró su toalla al suelo y se avalanzó sobre el, tirándolo casi al suelo. Se besaron durante un rato. Ginny se separó de el y con una mirada cautivadora se metió en el agua zambulléndose como una sirena. Su pelo se asomó primero, después su cabeza.

¿¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?

-Mmm...Te lo mereces- Dijo en tono desafiante- Pero no puedo dejarte ahí sola con un calamar gigante.

-Jajaja...Anda ven aquí conmigo por favor...

-Esta bien, pero voy porque el pobre calamar se atragantará contigo si te come, prefiero atragantarme yo..

El Slytherin se zambulló en el agua, y buceó hasta la muchacha. Vio como sus piernas se movían en el agua, y tiró de una de ellas. Se escucho un pequeño grito en el agua. Depuse los dos estaban en la superficie, mirándose.

-No me gusta que te abrace alguien que no sea yo.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que te abracen, que vayan detrás de ti...

-Pero...

-Draco...-Ginny se avalanzó hacia el, le beso, le besó con tal pasión que el se quedó sorprendido, sorprendido de cómo la pequeña Weasly lo besaba.

No se creía que ellos dos, Hielo y Fuego, Sol y Sombra, podían complementarse tan bien, quería besar cada parte de su blanquecina piel moteada, quería contar sus pecas. Aunque estaban en el agua, tenían calor de vez en cuando se sumergían.

Ginny, nadaba, notaba como el cuerpo del muchacho la apretaba, notaba como sudaba. Sin saber como, de quitó la parte de arriba del bikini, esto dejó al chico sin palabras.

¡Vaya Weasly!Creía que eras mas modosita…

-Pues te equivocabas

-Y me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Increíble, un Malfoy admitiendo un que se había equivocado, "lo que te puede hacer cambiar una mujer, y mas si es ella"La observó allí, mojada, semidesnuda, llena de pecas, mirándole, con la boca entreabierta, y susurrándole que la besase.

Se acercó a ella y con mucha delicadeza le acarició la cara, noto que tenia la piel suave y cálida. Se acercó mas a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Se la llevó nadando a un sitio donde tocasen el suelo, y allí, la apretó mas contra el y sintió como temblaba al ser recorrida por un escalofrio, instigado por la emoción del momento.

Ginny estaba frente al chico mas frío, arrogante, presuntuoso, guapo y sexy de toda la escuela. Era odiado por todos los Griffyndors, menos por uno, por ella, por Ginevra Weasly. No entendía como un chico tan frío para los demas podía ser tan especial con ella.

Sentía que sus brazos la agarraban, con fuerza, pero sin asfixiarla. La llevó a un sitio donde hiciesen pie, y allí con ternura la besó. Pero, no iba a durar eternamente, un ruido hizo que se separasen, había dos personas hablando, pronto asomaron unos cuerpos, Ginny se puso la parte de arriba corriendo y esperó a distinguir las voces.

Es Snape, Ginny sumérgete, ocultate bajo el agua.

Si claro¿ porque no lo haces tu?

-Escucha, soy el preferido de Snape y siento decirlo pero a ti te odia, así que...

-Esta bien...Pero hechale de aquí pronto, no se cuanto tiempo podre aguantar..-pero no pudo acabar, Draco la había sumergido, pues Snape ya estaba asomando su punteaguda nariz.

Snape iba hablando con una mujer, se pararon mirando al chico, que rezaba porque no se ahogase Ginny ni se viese su melena pelirroja. Snape y su acompañante, antes que iban riendo, se habían callado.

¿Qué esta haciendo aquí Malfoy?

-Profesor Snape, estaba nadando...Yo solo esque no me apetecía ir a...

-Esta bien Malfoy, dejelo, ya hablaremos mas tarde en mi despacho

-Si señor.

-Adios...

No se lo podía creer, Snape y ...¿¿Quién era la mujer? Cuando se fueron, empezó a reirse, pero pronto sintió un mordisco en la pierna, que le hizo acordarse de la niña que estaba bajo el agua.

La cogió de los brazos, y le quitó el pelo de la cara, estaba enfada, le miraba fríamente, como el siempre había mirado a los demás, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y respiraba con dificultad.

-Ginny¿Has tragado agua?

-No¡No, tranquilo! Agua sola no, agua con tierra, algas y sepa Dios que más¡Casi me muero ahí abajo, mientras que tu hablabas con Snape y te reías tranquilamente!

-Hasta enfadada eres guapa.

-No soy capaz de enfadarme...-lo miró de reojo¿Me vas a decir con quién iba Snape?

-Si, iba con una chica joven y muy atractiva-Ginny le fulminó con la mirada-Llevaba el pelo rosa...

¿Rosa? Solo conozco a una persona que lleve el pelo rosa..Pero..no puede ser..

-Snape con novia, jajaja

-Ya ves lo que puede llegar a hacer el calor...¿Comemos-Ginny salió del agua y se secó con la toalla.

Draco fue detrás de ella y se secaron los dos con la misma toalla. Estuvieron mirándose un buen rato. Hasta que él la tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la sombra. Estaban los dos ahí tendidos, entonces Ginny le dijo:

-He de decirte que este domingo jugamos enfrentados, el uno contra el otro y..

-Bueno Ginny, no pasa nada, después iré a consolarte, puesto que habréis perdido...

¿¡Qué?Ni lo sueñes pequeño, no nos ganarás, tienes ante tií una de las mejores jugadoras, además...-Decidió callarse lo que iba a decir.

¿Qué ibas a decir- se separó de ella- Venga dilo, ibas a decir que vosotros tenéis a Potter.

-No, no-intentó mentirle-No era eso...- pero ya era tarde, el se había puesto en pie y estaba realmente enfadado.

-Admítelo, aún te gusta, piensas que él es mejor que yo..¿No es cierto?

-No, no me gusta, somos amigos- dijo poniéndose a su altura.

-Y lo otro? No niegas que Potter es mejor que yo? Vale, vale...Me parece estupendo que...

¡Cállate un momento y déjame explicarte- Se quedó atónito de cómo le había gritado ella, una mujer, una niña mas pequeña que él.-Te iba a decir que eso no nos afectase, porque es una tontería.-Draco se dio la vuelta, el Orgullo, no le dejaba mirarla- Mírame por favor, mírame- su voz sonaba quebrada, y en un susurro. Draco se dio la vuelta, y la miró.

No llores, tranquila, no me afectará pero ahora dejemos el tema, y sécate esos ojos de lágrimas, que me gusta verte reir, y no llorar

Lo siento, no quise gritarte..

No pasa nada- Orgullo, estaba esperando el momento en que Draco bajase las defensas.

Así pasó la tarde, tranquila y sin mas incidentes, decidieron ir a camiarse, pues los alumnos que habían ido a Hogsmeide no tardarían en llegar. Se despidieron con un beso, y entonces cada uno emprendió el regreso a su sala común intentando guardar el mas absoluto secreto

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos. Ya se había cambiado de nuevo pero esta vez se puso unos piratas y un top de color pistacho, y en el pelo dos trenzas, por las cuales se caían muchos mechones al rotro. Mientras mascaba chicle, pensaba en Draco.

-Ay-Alguien se había chocado con ella y la había tirado al suelo, alzó la vista- Harry, que susto que me has dado..

-Lo siento Gin. Te he traído un regalo, como te prometí.-La llevó hasta una sala vacía. Ellas se sentó en la mesa del profesor, y él, se quedó mirándola.

Ginny había querido mucho a Harry, y él, nunca la había tenido en cuenta en esos asuntos, ahora, ahora que ellas estaba pesando en otro chico, el se dignaba a fijarse...

Se acercó a ella, y se puso cerca, demasiado cerca..

-Venga Harry!Me tienes intrigada-Tenía cara de sorpresa, y había abierto mucho los ojos.

Se acercó más a ella, y la besó. Ella intentó resistirse, pero prefirió dejarse, quizás tuviese la oportunidad de vengarse, además besaba muy bien...Pero no mejor que Draco...Bueno, cre que están igualados, Draco tendrá que esforzarse.

Cuando terminó su besoél le dejó una caja encima de la mesa, y se marchó. Ella la abrió con impaciencia, y de ella sacó una bonita pulsera de plata y cuero, había también una nota:

"¿¿Quieres venir al baile del sábado conmigo?"

Ginny que mala es!Bueno y más mala que será jejeje les hara un poko de sufrir...En realidad me da un poo de pena Harry, y bueno la que le espera al pobre draco...


	4. Parejas?

Bueno lo aquí va una entrega mas de atrapado. Espero no decepcionarlas mas aún, pero bueno no tenía demasiada inspiración...

GRACIAS POR SUS R&R!u En serio me emocionaron, si alguien quiere agregarme al msn mi dire es: así que yo estoy encantada de hablar ocn ustedes!Jes jes bueno sin mas dilación aquí va:

Ginny iba por los pasillos, llevaba la pulsera puesta, y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, recordaba cuando Harry le había dicho que la quería, y después él se besaba con Luna y salían juntos. Eso le había dolido mucho. Ella no era vengativa por naturaleza, pero una oportunidad así...

Se encontró con Draco en el descansillo del colegio. Estaba hablando con una chica, ella bajaba feliz, pero esa felicidad se quitó cuando vio como esa chica se tiraba a sus brazos y lo besaba. El la cogió por la cintura.

Ginny se puso colorada de ira. Cuando se separaron, el le preguntó que si quería ir a al baile y ella le dijo que sí. "Te vas a enterar maldito asqueroso". Otra vez, otra vez la habían utilizado. Esta vez la venganza iba a estar servida en bandeja doble.

Estaba en el lago, dolida, muy dolida, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

Hola Gin..

Hola Blas.

Que te pasa?

Nada

Dime

NADA

Esta bien...Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Si, por supuesto.- Besó a Zabinni imaginándose que era Draco y puso demasiado empeño, pues después los dos estaban demasiado acalorados.

Era la hora de la cena, y todavía no tenía ningún plan para su venganza. Un brazo la cogió, y la metió en un aula, era Malfoy.

Te espero en el descansillo, el sábado a las nueve.-Se fue de allí corriendo, y no le dejó articular palabra.

"Está bien Draco, allí estaré..."Ginny se rió con tanta fuerza que hasta ella se asustó, la gran idea invadía sus pensamientos...

Había cenado demasiado, y estaba tumbada en su cama, pensando en lo que iba a hacer, no le gustaba tener que vengarse Malfoy, pero a había herido, ella le quería mucho, y al pasarle lo mismo con Harry, un odio profundo invadía sus venas. Estaba llorando, cuando su amiga Leo pasó.

Gin, te llama Harry..

Si-Ella se incorporó, pero no pudo dejar de llorar.

Si, pero primero te secas las lágrimas y me dices de una vez lo que sucede o tendré que hacer que veas como es un vampiro enfadado...

Jajaja...-Leo, siempre le hacía reír, por eso era una de sus mejores amigas.

Le contó rápido lo sucedido, y lo que iba a suceder, ella se quedó callada y la miró con malicia..

Si puedo ayudarte en algo me lo pides...Vamos a a esos dos..Aunque la verdad Blasie me da pena...Bueno no!

Jaja, está bien baja y le dices a Harry que ya voy..

Ok..

Al poco tiempo Ginny bajaba las escaleras, con un mini camisón puesto el pelo alborotado y colocado de manera preventiva encima de la cara, ella lo retiró suavemente y se acercó a su oído.

Me encantaría ir al baile contigo...-Se retiró y le besó-Buenas noches...Harry

Bu..Buenas noche Gin..Ginny- El pobre se quedó helado viendo como la chica se iba menando de forma sexy su cuerpo. Al llegar arriba, se empezó a reír, por la imitación de la cara del muchacho que hizo Leo.

Era ya sábado y las dos chicas decidieron irse a Hogsmeide a comprar trajes para el baile, no iban a reparar en gastos, pues llevaban bastante dinero.

Pasaron a una tienda de telas donde les confeccionaron un vestido a cada una.

El de Leo era negro, muy ajustado, con los tirante caídos por los hombros y un pronunciado escote, abajo, le subían como hilos blancor, haciendo dibujos.

Ginny, n cambia, se compró un vestido blanco, por los tirantes y con forme bajaba se iba poniendo azul. Era de espalda descubierta, y con un escote hasta casi el ombligo. Se compraron zapatos y adornos para el pelo y volvieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y vestirse.

Leo se había rizado el pelo, lo tenía cortito y pelirrojo oscuro, ayudó a Ginny a alisarse el suyo y a ponerse brillos blancos en él. Estaban demasiado pronto vestidas, tenía que ir a esconderse a algú sitio, pero..a cuál?

Harry estaba muy contento, por fin había conseguido que Ginny fuese con él al baile, aunque le hubiese salido por un precio demasiado caro. Sabía que Ginny mantenía una relación con alguien, estaba muy distraída y siempre cantaba. Eso le pasaba cuando estaba locamente por él.

Le gustaba Ginny desde que lo dejó con Luna, era tonto no haberse fijado antes en ella. Pero al descubrir que Draco y Ginny estaban juntos...Necesitó recurrir a alguien al que nunca le hubiese pedido ayuda...

Blasie Zabinni estaba en su sala común, pensando en SU chica, la jugada le había salido perfecta, había pedido salir a Ginny antes que Potter o eso creía él...Aunque le acostase demasiado caro. Pero tenía que librarla de las garras de su amigo Malfoy, estaba locamente enamorado de ella desde que la vio.

Además estaba harto de que s amigo se llevase a todas las chicas, pero ésta iba a ser para él...

FLASH BACK:

En Hogmeide, en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco.

-Está bien, pero Ginny es mía.

-De acuerdo..

-Cuando lo haremos?

-Un día antes del baile, yo estaré atento para ver cuando la busca...

-está bien, no falles..

-No lo haré..

En Howarts:

-Qué guapa te ves con la falda Zabinni..

-Joder no se porqué me a tokado ser a mi la chica...

-Dijimos que a suer..

-Calla, que ya viene, abrázame y pregúntame si quieres ir al baile conmigo..

-ZAB...Zabasienda, quieres venir al baile conmigo?

¬¬ Ke nombre..O si Draco SI!Nos está mirando?

-Si y mucho. Acércate y haz como ke me das un beso

OOU Potter estás loco, en fin- Puso su pelo delante y parecía ke se besaban de verdad. Escucharon como unos pasos se alejaban.y los dos se soltaron ipso-facto.

-Cuando acaba el efecto de la poción?En unos momentos, recuerdas el trato no?

-Si, Ginny para ti...

Draco estaba en su habitación, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba contento, pues iba a ir al baile con Su chica y eso le hacía feliz, iba a mostrar a su tesoro más preciado.

Pasó a su habitación Blasie, que iba a cambiarse. Últimamente lo notaba frío y distante, no le hablaba casi...Desde el dia en que Ginny y él se quedaron juntos en la habitación. Iba a preguntarle cuando él respondió primero...

Tranquilo, lo sabrás, muy pronto...

Ok Blas, a ver con quien me sorprendes esta vez...

jaja ya verás...

OHHHHHH que mala malísima es Ginny, aunque el Potter y Blas, no se quedan cortos, lo mal que lo va a pasar Draco con la buena persona ke se ha vuelto :´(, ke lastimita...Se que este capitulo no esta muy bien, es mas es una caca, pero sepan que acepto sus quejas y sugerencias!Tomatazos no...Pobres tomates con lo caros que están por estas fechas!Se admiten que me tiren tabletas de chocolate jejejeje besos!


	5. Sorpresas

Siento haberos dejado tantíiiiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar pero el maldito asqueroso y...insitutto se llevó mi tiempo y no me dio tiempo in a acabarlo ni a subirlo ¬.¬"...Pero bueno aquí va el penúltimo capítulo, jejje bueno que ya no me entretengo más.

Los personajes pertenecen a Row y tal, no son míos.(Ojala)

Sorpresas.

El plan...

Ginny y Leo estaban en un aula vacía habían abierto las ventanas y una pesada aunque refrescante brisa, bañaba la habitación. Estaban sentadas en los pupitres, acabando de confeccionar su plan.

-Bueno, tu te estarás en el descansillo a las nueve, entrarás con Draco y estarás un ratito con él, después irás con Zabinni y seguidamente con Potter.

-Si más o menos...Parece la jugada de un partido de fútbol.- Se intentó burlar Ginny, aunque en realidad estaba rota por dentro ella amaba a Draco con toda su alma.

-Después sacarás a los tres a la vez a bailar, se pelearán y los dejarás en ridículo delante de toda la escuela y lo mejor de todo como unos cabrones...- Leo dio una palmada mientras se le dicujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, pero vio a su amiga muy triste, se acercó a ella.- Oh vamos cariño, tranquila, no pasará nada, ya verás como todo al final se arregla...

-Leo yo...yo le amo...Ya no solo por como es él, sino por como soy yo cuando estamos juntos...

Princesa, te ha hecho mucho daño y como esta noche no reciba una paliza se va a enterar de quien soy yo...

Potter estaba ya listo en su habitación, se había vestido con un traje azul marino muy bonito, su cabello se había alborotado de manera muy sensual. Mientras que se miraba al espejo pensaba.. "Hoy voy a acostarme con ella, una más para mi colección"

Zabinni se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, terminando de arreglarse con su traje verde oscuro. Se había propuesto dos cosas esa noche, Follarse a la pelirroja y darle una lección a Potter y a Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba en el descansillo de Hogwarts mientras esperaba a su pequeña pelirroja a la que tanto amaba no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás ella era especial y muy diferente a las demás, había decidido, que con ella quería tener algo más serio.

Ginny y Leo salieron del aula, tranquilamente, hasta el descansillo. Leo se fue con Pansy, con la que mantenía una estrecha relación, junto con Justin Flinch, los tres eran el trío más deseado de todo Hogwarts, eran muy populares en lo que a sexo se trataba, sino tenía una relación con los tres a la vez, no eras nadie.

Hola Ginny.- dijo Pansy abrazándola .

Hola cielo.- le contestó esta.

Bueno pequeña ya nos hemos enterado de lo que quieres hacer y nosotros tres te apoyamos en todo.- Dijo Justin en tono amable.- Nosotros te ayudaremos cada vez que cambies y estaremos cerca por si acaso se tuercen las cosas...

Gracias chicos..

Ginevra, esta vez sola, fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba Draco, le dio unos toques en la espalda se giró y encontró a la persona que mejor aparentaba ser feliz en ese momento, pues su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Hola Draco

Hola princesa, vamos a entrar, no crees?

Si, por favor.

A cada paso que daba las fuerzas le iban fallando. No soportaba estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos...Lo único que no se explicaba era como no había aparecido la chica esa con la que se estaba besando, al pensar en eso, una ira le recorrió el cuerpo, pero había algo que no encajaba...

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, sin que las miradas curiosas siguiesen sus pasos. Ginny divisó a Zabinny y a Harry hablando, y después buscándola a ella. ¿Qué tendrían que ver esos dos?

- Gin tengo que decirte una cosa, y es muy importante...

Draco, ve a buscar bebidas, yo voy a la pista de baile.

Pero Gin...- No pudo acabar la frase, pues ya se había levantado y se alejaba contoneando su esbelta figura.

Cerca de ese sitio se encontraba Harry, muy atractivo con una pose muy seductora. Se acercó a ella cuando la vio e intentó darle un beso en los labios ella lo esquivó disimuladamente y se acercó a su oído.

Harry, tengo ganas de menearme antes de...ya sabes, porque no me vas a buscar ponche que yo te espero en la pista?

De acuerdo nena,- dijo y se alejó dándole una palmada en el trasero. "Verás ahora cerdo asqueroso"pensó ella.

De nuevo se alejó de él y se encaminó a su tercera presa que se encontraba ya en la pista de baile, lo que significaría que tendría menos trabajo. Se acercó a él, y después de los "típicos halagos masculinos" hacia ella empezaron a bailar. Al poco apareció Harry con dos copas de ponche, miró a Ginny y después a Blasie.

¿Qué haces tu con mi chica?

Ella no es tu chica, yo le pedí salir antes que tú...

Eso es mentira Zabinni yo se lo pedí antes ella me pertenece!- Dijo Harry encolerizado.

Mientras se había organizado un círculo alrededor de los dos, que se gritaban encolerizados ante la mirada sorprendida de Ginny, encima que la engañaba decía que era de su propiedad, a no, ella no era propiedad de nadie. Iba a interrumpirlos cuando llegó Draco.

¿Te están molestando estos dos?-Dijo dejando las copas a un lado.

Draco tu no te metas, ella ya no es tuya..

Exacto amigo, es nuestra.- Dijo Zabinni.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, nuestra? Qué significaba eso? Ya estaba harta, debía interumpir eso..

¿¿Como que nuestra?- Pero ella fue ignorada, ninguno de los tres la escuchó.

Mira Zabinni, ella nunca os pertenecerá, porque ella está enamorada de mí.

Si claro, como va a estarlo si tu te besas con cualquiera en el descansillo del colegio?

Que? Eso no es cierto yo nunca lo haría...

Vale, pensó Ginny, esto ya estaba pasándose de raro, ¿Cómo iban a saber ellos eso? En el descansillo solo estaban Draco, su "amiga" y ella, nohabía nadie más, aunque por otro lado..

Zabinni no me creo que hayas roto el trato yo me quedaba con Ginny.

NO, yo era el que me quedaba con ella.

Calláos, ninguno de los dos, yo la quiero..

BASTA!- Ginny estaba encolerizada, ahora entendía todo,.-Draco no estaba besándose con una chica en el descansillo érais vosotros dos!Sois unos erdos mentirosos..

Draco se giró hacia ella, la miró a los ojos en ellos había mucha tristeza.

-A si que me crees capaz de hacer eso?

-Yo...

- No puedo estar con una persona que no confíe en mí y que no sea sincera.- Dicho esto, Draco Malfoy se fue del silencioso comedor, ante los expectantes alumnos que querían saber como acababa eso...

Con una lágrima recorriéndole el rostro se dio cuenta de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Se giró hacia Harry y Zabinni y salió corriendo de allí, seguida por Pansy y Leo, que no habían podido llegar a tiempo, pues la gente no les dejaba pasar.

Nena...Lo sentimos mucho, ya veras como esto se arregla..

Le he fallado...Nunca volverá a confiar en mí, nunca...Le e perdido para siempre...

No tranquila, voy a hablr con Draco ya todo se arreglará..

Soy una estúpida...Como odio a esos dos...

No que va! Todo el mundo se equivoca y mete la pata...Y por esos dos no te preocupes, Justin a mandado a Zabinni a la enfermería y creo que estrá allí mucho tiempo...Y Harry, bueno, a tenido un encuentro con Ron...Estará haciéndole compañía a Blasie...

Y así terminó el que iba a ser un magnífico baile, Draco desolado, Zabinni y Harry en la enfermería y Ginny, si antes estaba rota por dentro, ahora no tenía nada, sentía un gran vacío, le faltaba su dragón, aquél dragón que nunca volvería...o si?

Fin del Chap.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado es un poco, no se diferente pero bueno comprendan que hay mucho que hacer en el colegio y no puede tener mucha inspiración, pues la asto en los examenes :P jejje bueno dentro de poco(Esta vez si) Subiré el último capítulo y gracias a Dark Ole que me dio una pequeña idea para él...

Si quieren hacer una obra de caridad dejen un R&R así contribuiran a la buena causa de darme un pokito de felicidad n.n


	6. Fantasmagoricamente equivocado y muerte

Con esto de que actualizan y cambian los formatos de fan fic...Me cuesta más enterarme de todo..Dado a que el inglés y yo tuvimos discusiones matrimoniales y no nos llevamos muy bien XD

Antes que nada muchas gracias a lor R&R que recibí me animaron a modificar el capitulo y entregaros algo mejor...Bueno la verdad es que Harry y Zabini son unos cerdos y unos capullos...Ron y Draco se harán amigos?Jaja lo dudo aunque, no se, miren el Capítulo por si acaso...

Fantasmagóricamente equivocado y luego muerte...

Draco.

Un mes y medio, un mes y medio sin sentir su perfumado cabello con olor a jazmín, sin besar sus rojos y carnosos labios sin..Sin poder acariciar su delicada piel. Pero era necesario..¿Necesario? Si, para su orgullo.

Todo había pasado muy deprisa...El encuentro en la sala, atrapado, el calor, amor, dulzura, caricias, celos, venganza...Traición. Como la echaba de menos, cuando la veía en los pasillos, andando cabizbaja y melancólica, sin comer, sin dormir, siempre aoyada por su hermano, Leo, Pansy, Luna...La Granger la había dejado de lado, se había ido a lamerle el culo a Potter.

Era tanto el dolor de verla sufrir, que siempre se disponía a abrazarla por detrás, para darle una sorpresa..pero como si una barrera se lo impidiese, su orgullo le detenía. No se merecía su amor...

Una tarde él estaba en la biblioteca, y vio como una cabeza pelirroja se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado, tirando un montón de libros encima de la mesa, levantó expectante su cabeza, pero algo lo desilusionó.

Malfoy, por favor, habla con mi hermana arregla las cosas con ella, está...muy mal...

Vaya, ¿y como crees que me siento yo? No estoy en lo que digamos el séptimo cielo...

Malfoy, ella ha pensado incluso...

Incluso que? Ya me da igual lo que haga, no la quiero y ya está, no confió en mi!- Dijo miedo gritando...

Ya veo.- Ron se levantó.- Veo que mi hermana estaba ciega, que sigues siendo el mismo orgulloso...Por eso no te importa que haya pensado en quitarse la vida...- Esto dejó a Draco sin palabras.- Te quedarás con tus riquezas, pero siempre estarás solo, únicamente serás el Rey del Cementerio...

Dicho esto, Ron Weasley se marchó de la biblioteca, dejando a Draco pensativo, muy pensativo, con un vacío en el estómago...Ella? Morir por él? No podía ser o no podía creerlo.

Las palabras del muchacho rondaron por su cabeza hasta que llegó a la conclusión final, tenía dos opciones: La primera, tomas el camino fácil, ignorarla, poner delante su orgullo, y hacer caso omiso de todo su mundo, o la segunda y la más dolorosa y difícil de ejecutar, aplastar a Don Orgullo, y conseguir a la persona que quería. Pronto le llegaría una solución, que pondría en práctica al siguiente día.

Ginny:

Ella era, correctamente definida, un fantasma. Erraba por Howarts, asistía a clase, hacía los trabajos...Pero no comía más de lo necesario, no hablaba pues si no, dos surcos mojados corrían sus mejillas. Y su alma..¿Qué alma? Se la había llevado él.

Al día siguiente del baile, Pansy habló con Draco, y este no la escuchó, dijo que era una perra mentirosa y que no significaba nada para él. Zabini y Harry se pasaron tres días en la enfermería, uno por la paliza de Justin, y otro por la que Ron le había propinado a su amigo, que ahora se le atribuía El niño que no murió...De milagro. Hermione ignoró a su hermano, y fue a complacer a Harry.

Aún así, aunque sus dos "amigos" la habían abandonado, se sentía apoyada por la gente que nuca la dejaba sola, Justin, Leo, Pansy, Luna y sobretodo Ron. Abandonó a sus amigos por ella, incluso abandonó a sus principios para ir a hablar con Draco, pero todo había sido inútil, deseaba quitarse la vida, pero antes...

Antes debía volver a aquella habitación, donde todo había empezado, el 24 de febrero, con la mayor ola de calor de milenios. Donde los dos se habían amado, son vergüenzas ni resentimientos, si allí era el sitio perfecto para hacerlo.

Escribió tres cartas, una para sus amigos, en la que les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por ella y les explicaba el porqué de su suicidio y otra para Ron, aunque también dirigida su demás familia, pero era principalmente para aquél hermano que siempre la había querido y la había defendido; y por último una carta a Draco, se despedía y le explicaba todo lo sucedido le pedía perdón mil veces y le decía que le quería otras tantas...auque ya nada pudiera hacer...

Había emborronado ya las cartas con sus lágrimas llenas de dolor, las dejó en la cama, y al depositarlas, le quemaron en las manos. Cogió su varita, y con paso lento, fue a la habitación de la última torre en el castillo.

Sus pasos sonaban vacíos en los silenciosos corredores. Su piel era bañada por la luz de la luna y su pelo rojo estaba apagado. Pronto llegó a la sala. Abrió la puerta, y giró el picaporte, entrando lentamente en la estancia.

Sus recuerdos inundaban su mente, mientras que con delicadeza, deslizaba su mano acariciando la madera en la que sus cuerpos habían tenido roce. Finalmente llegó a la ventana, apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y cayó al suelo, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para afrontarlo, cuando de repente, empezó a sentir unos pasos apresurados en la lejanía.

Corriendo ella se levantó, y se dispuso a actuar, no quería ser detenida.

_Los pasos estaban más cerca_

Se contempló por última vez, se vio en una hermosura espiritual y fantasmagórica.

_La persona estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia de ella._

Alzó su varita,

Avada Keb...

No!Ginny! No lo hagas!

Pero ella cerró los ojos y gritó con toda su fuerza

AVADA KEBRADA!

Y pronto todo fue silencio, el más doloroso. Se acercó a su cuerpo, tirado en el suelo. La puso boca arriba, y retiró sus cabellos del rostro. Incesantes lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sus ojos grises se volvieron oscuros.

Gin, ¿Por qué? Maldita sea...no es justo llegué tarde, lo siento Gin..Me tardé en comprender que cuando una persona menos se merece que la quieran...más hay que quererla pues más lo necesita...Tu me necesitabas y yo...Yo estaba ciego, perdóname...- Y con un triste beso en los labios, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en una persona humilde por unos minutos y había admitido su error, dejando a un lado su orgullo.

Ron y Leo, corrían por los pasillos hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Acababan de encontrar las cartas, y corrían intentando impedir algo que ya había ocurrido. Pasaron precipitadamente a la habitación y se tiraron al suelo junto a Draco.

Ginny!¿ Por qué lo hiciste? Oh Ginny despierta.- Ron estaba a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

Draco...- La voz de Ginny era un suspiro.- Draco...Lo..

Ay que llevarla a la enfermería, aún la pueden salvar..- Leo ayudó a los dos chicos a levantarla, después Draco la tomó en sus brazos y con agilidad la bajó a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore hicieron todo lo que pudieron con su cuerpo, para salvarla...

¿Lo hicieron? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo donde habrá cosas y más cosas interesantes1!

Me quedó un poco pastelón, pero al final tengo que acabar matando a alguien no se a quién. Dejo opciones a elegir.

a) Ginny b) Harry c) Zabinny d) Se admiten sugerencias

Venga a dejar RR o me veré obligada a no actualizar en mucho tiempo...

Me encantaron los rr ke me dejaron me subieron muchísimo el ánimo! Gracias de corazón a todas


	7. Aún no

Wolas! Siento el retraso pero se me rompió el ordenador y no pude hacer nada hasta que no encontré la manera de arreglarlo sin que se me perdiese nada...No pude subirlo jijijiji. Bueno e de decir (también lo digo abajo) que debido a que en este no puedo meter muertes, voy a hacer un capitulo más con ...Weno va a ser una sorpresa :D

**Klass2008:** La verdad, y sinceramente...Quería acabar mal la historia pero yo tambien tengo el trauma de que necesito los finales felices :P..Espero no decepcionarte. Un beso!

**Alisson-potter**: ¬¬ Pobre Zabinni!Con lo re bueno que esta ¬ me encanta...XD mala suerte que lo hice malo..jo!

**Mayra Potter** : Woolas!1 Me encanta que te gustase el cap! Y que se te hiciese oscuro...La verdad luego yo tambien lo pensé...Poruqé lkeche hay que matar a alguien? Mi vena asesina no me deja a veces pensar las cosas XD

**Moni weasley**: Hola Wapa!1 Gracias por tu rr ;O; que tierno XD, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo...

**Erimond licht: **uhmmmm harry y Zabinny de pareja XD jaja no no, buena gracias por el RR

**Katy**: Pobre harry!

**Fiosol**: jajaj si, a Ginny no la quería matar pobrecilla!Con lo bien que me cae ...

LovelydeadGril: SII!matemos a hermione! Y después bailoemos sobre su tumba XDD

**Kmymalfoy**: Si me encantó tu idea jijijijiji usaré eso de matar a hermione en mi proximo cap. Jeje muchas gracias!

**Imposibles**: gracias por el rr!

**Leodyn** : ummm me encantó tu idea wiji!

Y aquí esta por fin...

Siete vidas:

Draco caminaba triste por los pasillos, porque, ¿Cómo debía de sentirse si la persona que más quería en este mundo se estaba muriendo? Solamente por un error suyo, su maldito Ego, aquel que le decía :"Yo, Yo, Yo y después Yo, y al final Yo, porque nadie más va a ser mejor".

La había mirado desconfiado no había querido escucharla, porque, ni siquiera sabía el porqué de la tremenda estupidez que había cometido. Había dejado crecer una rosa, que le clavaba las espinas y derramaba la sangre de su corazón, se había quedado solo.

La oscuridad como siempre lo envolvía, como cuando era pequeño, y debía soportar los gritos de su madre mientras era maltratada por su padre, sintió un chasquido en su corazón, y por una vez lloró, se desahogó después de tantos años de angustia, al recordar que Ginny le había dado su amor sin querer obtener nada a cambio.

Calló de rodillas al suelo, y se tapó la cara con sus manos, y por primera vez dejó salir a sus sentimientos.

- Draco.- una mano se posó en su hombro.- No es bueno que camines solo, quién sabe podrías encontrarte cualquier cosa

Alzó la vista y vio a la persona que menos esperaría encontrar, Ron Weasley.

-Venga vamos levanta.- Le insistió. Ante esto, él se levantó, y lo miro a los ojos sin querer esconderse del mundo por primera vez.

-Lo siento mucho, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, fueron Esos dos capullos...No te preocupes...

Y allí entre las sombras, nació la amistad que por años duraría entre dos personas tan diferentes, pues aunque el agua y el aceite no se mezclen, por lo menos se rozan.

Hablaban los dos como viejos amigos que no se habían visto en muchos años, casi como dos hermanos, ya no había odio, ni rencor, nada, todo había desaparecido, rompieron con el pasado.

---

Habían pasado dos noches, de eso y Draco estaba en la cama de Ginny, contemplando su pura blancura, sus labios, que parecían..muertos, los pómulos pecosos, cuanto añoraba su cuerpo desnudo, sus caricias.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al pensar en el pasado, e inconscientemente, cogió su mano y se la besó, con tal dulzura, que ni siquiera parecía que había mantenido contacto alguno. Estaba ensimismado con ella que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

Notó una mano en su hombro y bruscamente se dio la vuelta,

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Dijo Draco con voz despectiva.

-Intentar hacerte ver que esta mocosa no es nadie comparada conmigo.

-Mira, lárgate de aquí, y vete con Blasie o Potter, yo no quiero jueguecitos con alguien de tu calaña.

-¿Pero es que no has entendido nada aún?- Dijo pasando un dedo por su pecho y lo miró coquetamente, e intentó besarlo, pero este la esquivo con agilidad.- Draco, por favor, me gustas y...Te quiero para mi, por favor ven conmigo haré todo, entiendes, todo lo que tu quieras.

-Mira Granger a mi no me interesan las zorras como tu, así que largo.

- Draco que ingenuo eres...Crees que después de haber llegado hasta aquí voy a estarme quieta?

.¿De qué estas hablando?

-No creerás que fue Harry al que se le ocurrió invitar a Ginny al baile, para después pedirle ayuda a Blasie? Jajaja que ingenuo, ¿Quién crees que hizo la poción multijugos para transformarlos en otras personas? Fui yo, ellos no son tan inteligentes..Solamente por conseguirte a ti.

-Así que fuiste tu la que ideó el plan...La que contribuyó a destrozar la relación que mantenía con Ginny, la que casi mata a el amor de mi vida

-Visto así, si, soy una mente malévola y me e tomado muchas molestias para que ahora esta enana asquerosa lo joda...Dime Draco, ¿Quieres...?

Pero no pudo acabar, debido a que un jarrón le había dado en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente, y rodeada de un charco de agua.

-Jódete zorra.

Draco miró a la cama, y no había nadie, Ginny había despertado, y estaba ahí de pie, con cara de diablo enfurecido, mirando a la impura con asco. Después ella, lo miró a el a los ojos.

No hizo falta decir nada, ella se tiró a su cuello, y le besó, con pasión, casi perdiendo la respiración, rodeándolo con las piernas. Draco la llevó con delicadeza al cuarto de las medicinas.

Allí se contemplaron el uno al otro, como si nunca se hubiesen visto, y llegaron a la conclusión de que se amaban.

-Ginny lo siento, lo siento mucho, fui un idiota.

-LA idiota fui yo, por no fiarme de ti...

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, recordaba la atrocidad que casi comete, y como él había intentado salvarla, le abrazó y le condujo hasta una mesa que había, le dijo que se sentase encima.

Draco esperó allí, viendo como ella con delicadeza, se fue bajando los tirantes del camisón, que se escurrió hasta sus senos, que le impedía seguir ajando.

-Ayúdame...

El chico tiró un poco de él, y en poco tiempo pudo verla casi desnuda. Ahora ella le desabrochaba la camisa, despacio, mientras que le besaba. Le quitó también los pantalones, hasta quedar uno en boxer y otra en tanga.

Ginny se abrió de piernas y se subió encima de él y recorrió su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos, hasta que él decidió cambiar, y puso a ella abajo, tumbada en la mesa.

Le deslizó el tanga por las blancas piernas hasta dejarla desnuda, se quitó el también los boxer, y se dispuso a entrar en ella, como había deseado, tantas veces, despacio, sintiendo las manos de ella subir y bajar por su espalda.

Se besaban se acariciaban rozaban sus cuerpos desnudos sin ningún resentimiento. Se amaron los dos allí solos, fielmente, como tanto habían esperado. Al final, los dos se tumbaron en el suelo del cuarto, abrazados.

No sabes cuánto te quiero Weasley

No sabes cuánto te quiero Malfoy

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar, para después quedarse dormidos...

Por la mañana escucharon un grito desde afuera, seguramente porque vieron a Hermione inconsciente o por el simple hecho de que Ginny no se encontraba en la cama. Los dos se vistieron pronto y decidieron salir sigilosos.

Draco fue a abrir la puerta, que para su sorpresa estaba atascada. Lo intentó varias veces sin éxito.

Está atascada...- le susurró a Ginny.

Los dos empezaron a gritar, y tras los gritos de Ron, Luna, Madame Pomfrey, Justin, Pansy y Leo consiguieron escucharlos...

¡¡Estáis atrapados chicos!- dijo Luna asombrada, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba a la escandalizada Madame Pomfrey.

Draco se giró a Ginny con una sonrisa pícara, tomándola por la cintura y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Estamos encerados...

¿Atrapados?

Si...¿Estás asustada?

Atemorizada...-dijo acercándose a la boca del chico.- A la vez que encantada...- Los dos se fundieron en un beso, sonrientes y felices de estar juntos y...Atrapados de nuevo.

**FIN**

;o; Tras una horrible racha de no saber como puñetas acabar la historia, y no tener ni la inspiración de un mico cogiendo termitas...E encontrado esta cursilada de final...si lo sé nadie a muerto...

Pero ahora si son buenas y me dejan RR les pondré un **bonus trac** que ya hace tiempo que hice sobre la historia en la que doy explicaciones de todo tipo, ahí si hay muertes :P e incluyo las que vosotras me sugeristeis..., las veo pronto, en otro fic de DG o de lo que sea un beso y muchas gracias!

Un Bezooo

Y el rr que no se les olvide :P!


	8. Bonnus Chap

Aquí mi bonus trac jajajajaja, espero no decepcionarlos.

JKR: (Llamando a la puerta de la casa de Karkinos) Hola, mi nombre es JKR, ¿Me conoces?

Karkinos: Si...Creo que tu nombre me suena.

JKR: Si bueno soy esa famosa escritora a la que el dinero le sobra pues se limpia el cu...

Karkinos: NO me interesa gracias...(cerrando la puerta.

JKR: ¡¡Espera! Quería preguntarte si has visto a estos chicos(saca una foto de los personajes de sus libros)

Karkinos se queda mirando la foto y levanta una ceja.- No, lo siento, no los e visto.

JKR: Si es tan amable, si los ve podría avisarme...(Pero Karkinos le cierra la puerta en las narices, se da la vuelta y se dirige al jardín.

Extrañamente se encuentra a todos los que aparecían en la foto, Sirius se le acerca y le da un beso.

Sirius: ¿Quién era?

Karkinos: Nadie importante cieliiitooo

Hermione: YO creo que mientes! Soy demasiado lista como para dejarme engañar por ti!

Bill( Con un hacha): La estás llamando mentirosa?

Hermione: " No...no...

Draco: AL final a quién mataste en la historia?

Karkinos ah! Si eso era lo que os quería explikar...

Ron: Porqué no mataste a Blasie?

Blasie: Por que yo soy esencialmente esencial.

Ginny: Eso...Haber matado a Harry

Harry: O.O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE!

Luna, rodeada de los gemelos: Eso y podrías haberme sacado más a mí.

Draco (Cantando): ¿Qué tiene la zarzamora que llora y llora por los rincones...?

Ginny: O mejor...Haber matado a Draco...

Justin: Yo me caí de la bici de pequeño...

Harry: Y a Ginny le podía caer un meteorito en la cabeza.

Ginny: Calla media cara

Justin: Yo una vez monté en bicicleta y me caí.

Zabinni: En serio...Normal que te cayeses eres tonto.

Hermi: No le digas eso a Justin (cachete) el pobre te hiciste daño?

Ginny: Draco! Deja de morderme en la cabeza!

Luna: Y Fred? I love Fred (cantando)

Pansy: Lalalalala

Snape: 956321778555892000 mil puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Kakinos:¿¿Snape?O.o Ya basta! ¬¬" Callaos ya

Sirius: Snapi!Viejo amigo!Dos besos!

Karkinos: T.T

Bill: Cariño no te enfades...

Karkinos Joi joi!

Todos ¬¬"

Karkinos : Al próximo que hable...Lo mato!

De pronto aparece la Chocha ( o Cho Chang como queráis llamarla)

Cho: Holitas!

En esto Karkinos le quita el hacha a Bill y le rebana la cabeza a Cho, librándonos de su terrible presencia

Todos: WIIIII!

Ron:Harry! NO le mires las tetas a mi hermana!

Harry: NO se las estaba mirando le estaba mirando el culo a Zabinni

RON:O.O

Zabinni: Que! Gay reprimido...

Harry se acerca a él intentando besarle, Blasie corre despavorido y se choca contra un palo de hierro, causándose una gran contusión en la cabeza y muere.

Hermione: Jijijijijijijiji

Harry: Pelo estropajo tu no te rías!

Herms: YO no me reía...Y si me estaba riendo...Que me caiga un yunke de ciento ochenta toneladas en la cabeza.

POM! Hermione murió aplastada por el yunque, nadie se explica que sucedió...En esto Los gemelos Weasleys guardan sus varitas para que no sospechen de ellos.

Karkinos: T.T Socorro...

Sirius y Bill( La abrazan y la cubren de besos)

Karkinos: Iijijijjijiiiiiii

Ginny: Me están quitando el protagonismo!( coge una sartén y va directa a Harry y le mete un sartenazo en la cabeza)

Harry: AAAAH!

Draco: Mirándola comiéndose un pastel) Muy Bifen Carifño!

Ginny acaba matando a sartenazos a Harry, quien antes de morir dijo...

Harry: YO SIEMPRE SERË MAS FAMOSO QUE TODOS USTEDES MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Karkinos tomándose un té: ¿Alguien más quiere morir?

Los que quedan: NO que va...

Ron: Bueno...YO..Por probar la experiencia...Nunca está mal experimentar cosas nuevas...Coge un cuchillo y se lo clava en el pecho desgarrando la camiseta.

Justin: Noooooo! Infeliz! ¿¿Por qué? ¿¿POR QUÉ? – Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas- ¿¿Por qué cojones no te lo clavaste en la cabeza? ¡¡¡La camiseta esa era mía!

Pansy: Consolándole: Te prometo que mañana por la mañana te llevaré a comprar otra...

Justin: YUJU!

Karkinos: Bueno, en fin...Después de este final...NO sé como acabar...A si! Lo de a quién maté en mi historia...CAVERNICOLAS SALVAJES, CRUELES Y CARNICEROS! ¿¿A quién más quieren que mate?Ya e matado a casi todo el reparto...( y me e librado de pagar unos cuantos sueldos ijijiji)

(No lejos de allí una tal JKR lloraba desconsolada porque no encontraba a los personajes de su historia...En esto que aparece Colin Creeve y le hace unas cuantas fotos)

JKR: Vaya una suerte me encontré con este coñazo...

Colin: Oh estamos los dos solos que bonito (Haciendo más fotos)

JKR: (Saca un revolver y se suicida)

Colin: Oh como ella es rica y famosa ahora quien se quedará con todo su dinero...- Se queda pensando y saca la libreta de ahorro de JKR y va feliz dando saltitos hacia el banco) WIIIIII

Moraleja de la historia: Cuando todos mueren el más tonto se queda con el dinero...

Que sepan que Draco y Ginny quedaron como marido y mujer y tuvieron sexo y placer hasta el día en que murieron absorbidos por una aspiradora gigante.

Luna y los gemelos, junto con Charley y Percy se casaron y montaron una comuna hippie.

Pansy y Justin fueron al día siguiente a por una camisa nueva, actualmente tienen una tienda de camisas titulada KILLRON

Y a Colin Creeve se lo comió un tiburón...Pero esa ya es otra historia que no merece la pena contar...

00000000000000000000000000000

Para contentar a mis lectoras y un lector creo, voy a poner aquí sus imaginaciones de finales diferentes que me han parecido más geniales.

1./ Propuesta primera:

Ginny, incosciente en la sala de urgencias, e levantó de repente, e invocando un chuchillo se lo clavó a Hermione en la cabeza.

Esto a sido todo, ya se acabó la historia ...jo! T.T con lo que me gustó...En fin mis niñas...muchas gracias por sus rr y no se olviden dejarme uno o dos o tres XD

Un besito de parte de Sirius y Bill tmb que yacen aquí a mi lado ¬

Jajajajja

Bye bye


End file.
